


Show Me How

by CaseyBenSullivan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, First Time Roleplaying, Incest Play, M/M, Mikey wants Gerard and Ray is okay with that, Porn with Feelings, Ray indulges Mikey by roleplaying as his older brother, Roleplaying first time, Season of Kink 2020, Sibling incest play, Trans-inclusive body descriptions, handjobs, in a fic with cis characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan
Summary: Mikey's not sure exactly how old he’s going for - teen or preteen, somewhere around there - but the point is that he’s taking on the role of someone much younger, much more innocent than he is now. Someone who needs the guidance and tutelage of his older, more experienced, brother.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Season of Kink





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good friend Shadowhive, who requested something with Ray. This also fills a square for "age play" on my bingo card for the [Season of Kink 2020](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/65624.html) challenge.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing age play!

They’re making out on the couch. It started out lazily enough, both of them winding down from the day, but as makeout sessions often do, it quickly intensifies. Mikey braces his hands on Ray’s shoulders and swings his leg over so he can straddle Ray’s lap, rocking up against him as they keep kissing without missing a beat. They’ve got a pretty good rhythm going, and he can’t tell if Ray’s hard yet, but Mikey sure is.

It reminds him of a conversation they had recently, something they’ve been wanting to try. Well, Mikey wants to try it, and Ray is a really good sport who’s agreed to try it with him. The thing is, it needs to start out with Mikey being hard, and they hadn’t figured out a way to make that happen organically. But now… 

“Hey,” Mikey says, breaking the kiss. He can’t make himself look Ray in the eye (which he probably should be able to do if they’re going to do this), so he stares at Ray’s lips - Ray’s big, beautiful lips, which are currently a little more swollen than usual thanks to all the kissing they’ve been doing. Ray’s lips are fucking gorgeous.

“Hey,” Ray says back, breaking Mikey out of his reverie. Mikey blinks and looks up, licking his lips nervously. Okay, well, at least he can look Ray in the eyes.

“So I was thinking… maybe we could try that thing we talked about. The role play thing.”

Mikey’s heart is pounding as he waits for Ray’s answer, the blood in his dick pulsing too. There’s no judgment or hesitation from Ray, just an understanding smile and a look in Ray’s eyes that Mikey doesn’t get to see too often. He’s not sure exactly what it means, but he thinks it has to do with Ray being able to do something for him. It’s definitely a _good_ look to see.

“Yeah, sure.” Ray runs his hands down Mikey’s sides, making him shiver. It’s subtle, but Ray’s demeanor has changed, his arousal obviously still there, but overshadowed by a new… protectiveness. “Do you want to go get ready and I’ll join you in…” Ray pauses to look at the clock on the wall. “Ten minutes? Is that enough time?”

Mikey swallows hard. “Yeah,” he breathes. He slides his hands up Ray’s neck to his jaw, holding him in place as Mikey presses a lingering kiss to Ray’s lips. He’s nervous as hell, but excited, too. And even though he’s looking forward to this, he’s reluctant to get out of Ray’s lap, to lose that contact when it feels so good. But, he reminds himself, this wish fulfillment thing could really be worth it.

“Mikes…”

Mikey pauses in his walk toward the bedroom to look back at Ray.

“Just remember we can stop any time you want if you feel uncomfortable. Okay? And you can ask me for anything.”

Mikey’s heart tightens at that. Ray is so good to him. He wants to tell Ray that the same is true for him, but this fantasy is about Mikey, _for_ Mikey. One day, they’ll do one of these for Ray.

“I know.” Mikey's a little proud of himself for managing to get a Star Wars reference in there. He's not sure if Ray will get it, but at least Mikey has amused himself.

In their bedroom, Mikey strips out of his clothes. He makes himself ignore the erection bobbing between his legs as he steps into his pajamas, biting his lower lip at the friction. He wants to touch himself so badly, but that would ruin the scene they have set up. Of course, the anticipation will only make it better in the end.

Barefoot and clad in his pajamas, Mikey climbs into their bed and tries to get into the mindset of a young kid who doesn’t know anything about sex. He’s not sure exactly how old he’s going for - teen or preteen, somewhere around there - but the point is that he’s taking on the role of someone much younger, much more innocent than he is now. Someone who needs the guidance and tutelage of his older, more experienced, brother.

It’s no mistake that Ray will be taking on the part of Mikey’s brother. He’ll still be _Ray_ \- he won’t actually be pretending to be Gerard, but there’s definitely a parallel, and Mikey knows that Ray knows it. They’ve never talked about it directly, but… Ray knows. Mikey’s sure of it. And Ray still agreed to do this with him, and even seems eager about it. If Mikey thought for a second that Ray minded, they wouldn’t be doing this - but Ray supports him fully, just as Mikey supports Ray. And they both know that attraction to other people doesn’t diminish the love they have for one another.

Mikey looks at the clock. Five more minutes. He wishes he could signal to Ray to come in sooner, but he’ll have to wait. The anticipation builds with every moment, with every twitch of his cock between his legs. It’s so hard not to touch himself, but somehow, he manages.

At the turn of the doorknob, Mikey whimpers. It’s such a relief to know that the wait is over. It’s up to Ray to set the scene into action, though, so Mikey turns on his side, facing away from the door. When Ray puts a hand on his shoulder, turning Mikey toward him, it’s not hard to act distressed. It’s a little hard to pretend he’s a young kid, but maybe that will get easier.

“Hey, buddy.” The nickname they choose for Ray to call him definitely helps, and so does the calm, caring voice Ray uses. “Everything okay?”

Mikey feels himself slipping into a different headspace, ready and willing to let Ray take control.

“I dunno,” he says softly. His voice is higher than usual - not something he did on purpose, but it does help with the illusion. “It hurts…”

“Oh, no.” Ray runs his fingers down Mikey’s cheek, making him sigh. “What hurts?”

“It… between my legs.” Mikey pushes the blanket down so Ray can see the tent in his pajama pants. Ray makes a sympathetic sound, and Mikey asks, “What is it? Do I need to go to the doctor?”

“No, no.” Ray chuckles softly and strokes Mikey’s cheek again. Mikey leans into it. “That’s called an erection.”

“Ohhh…” Mikey pauses, and looks up at Ray with a frown. The look on Ray’s face is so pure - kind and patient and caring. It makes sense that he would do well at a role like this. “What’s that?”

“Well…” Ray tilts his head as if he’s thinking. “Sometimes, your blood gathers down there. It can happen when you’re sleeping, or when you think about a person that you like. Or see them.”

“Like a pretty boy?” asks Mikey.

“Yeah,” Ray agrees with a smile. “Like a pretty boy.”

“So,” Mikey says, trying hard to keep an innocent look on his face, instead of the knowing one that wants to sneak out, “someone like you?”

The flush that rises on Ray’s cheeks is really endearing. It’s clear he wasn’t expecting that. “Well I-I guess so. I mean, if you think I’m pretty.” The word almost sounds foreign coming from Ray’s mouth. Mikey reaches out to take his hand.

“Yeah, I do. You’re the prettiest person I know.”

Still blushing, Ray takes Mikey’s hand between both of his. “Well. That’s really nice of you to say, buddy. I think you’re pretty too.”

“Yeah?” Mikey slides his gaze from Ray’s face to between his legs, where Ray’s bulge is barely hidden under the fabric of his whitewashed jeans. The pale denim spreads out enticingly over Ray’s crotch and thick thighs, and Mikey takes a moment just to appreciate the sight of it before looking back up at Ray’s face. “Does that mean you have an erection too?”

“I… I do,” Ray says, sounding almost surprised. And Mikey imagines he is. They didn’t script this out exactly, just talked about the way this scene might go, and Mikey hitting on Ray wasn’t part of it. Mikey’s not exactly doing it on purpose, though; it just made sense in the moment. “You don’t always get an erection when you see someone you like, but sometimes, you do.”

“Hm.” Mikey blinks up at Ray. “So, we don’t have to go to the doctor.”

Ray chuckles again. It’s sweet and Mikey loves it. “No, not at all. If you just ignore it, it will go away on its own eventually.”

“And if I don’t ignore it?”

“Well…” Ray’s gaze drifts down between Mikey’s legs. Mikey follows that gaze. “There are ways you can make it go away faster. Mainly by touching it.”

“Ohhh,” Mikey says, like it’s a revelation. And it would be, if he were just learning about it for the first time. Still playing the part of the ignorant adolescent, Mikey pokes at his erection through his pajama pants, which doesn’t do anything, of course, except make him shiver a little. He puts on an exaggerated frown and looks up at Ray. “Can you show me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ray smiles kindly at him and lifts up his hand, then pauses. “Do you want me to show you on you? Or touch myself and you can watch and try it on your own?”

Mikey’s pretty sure Ray has no idea how hot that is. He doesn’t say that, though; instead, he scrunches up his face as if he’s thinking. “Can you do it for me the first time? I don’t wanna do it wrong.”

“Sure.” Ray gives Mikey a long look up and down, from his face to his crotch and back again. “It would be easier without your pants on. Are you okay with taking them off? We can cover up with the blanket so I’m not staring at you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Mikey slips out of their bed and steps out of his pajama pants, letting them stay where they fall on the floor. Then he looks at Ray and bites his lower lip. “Maybe you could take your pants off too?”

Ray nods as he gets out of bed on the opposite side. It’s frustrating to have Ray so far away, but the distance just makes Mikey that much more eager for the game to continue. He watches hungrily as Ray unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing them down past his thick thighs. Mikey will never get tired of that view: Ray’s profile as he stands there, his legs covered in a very respectable layer of hair, and the bulge of his cock under a pair of tight briefs. His ass is a sight to see too, still rounded and obviously more than a handful even contained by the tight underwear. Then he’s pulling that underwear _off_ , his gorgeous cock springing free, thick and hard and wet at the tip. 

There’s a thick bush of curly hair around the base of Ray’s cock, and you would usually only use ‘bush’ to describe the pubic hair of someone without a penis, but it describes Ray’s hair situation very well. Sometimes, Mikey likes to run his fingers through it. He wouldn’t be opposed to doing that right now, maybe while sucking Ray’s gorgeous cock. Mikey’s mouth is watering a little just thinking of it. 

Somehow, he manages to exercise some willpower, climbing back into the bed and sitting patiently while Ray gets in on his side of the bed. Mikey deserves a fucking _medal_. 

They’re in their usual configuration - Ray on the right and Mikey on the left - but this is so different from their usual bedtime encounters. Mikey’s eager, which isn’t _that_ unusual, but he’s also holding back, letting Ray decide how exactly the scene plays out instead of taking, or asking for, what he wants. 

“Still okay?”

“Yeah.” Mikey’s harder than before, but he’s not complaining. He can’t remember if he ever got this hard as a teenager or preteen, but it’s not like they have to go for absolute realism. If they were, his hair would be an unattractive rat’s nest, and his face would be shiny and gross with acne. So yeah, no. Not everything has to be realistic. 

“Okay, good. Just remember you can tell me to stop any time you get uncomfortable.”

“Okay.” Mikey’s voice is soft, and he smiles, enamored by how caring Ray is, even in roleplay. Ray is sexy, but he’s also kind, and that’s just another thing Mikey loves about him. He forgets about the game for a moment, just looking into Ray’s eyes, and then Ray leans down and kisses him. Mikey closes his eyes, humming happily as he opens his lips under Ray’s, letting Ray determine the pace and the pressure. 

Eventually, Ray pulls back. Mikey blinks his eyes open slowly. 

“What was that for?”

“Just wanted to kiss you,” Ray says softly. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah.” Mikey licks his lips, watching Ray watch the motion of his tongue. “I liked it.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Ray lifts a hand to touch Mikey’s cheek. Mikey leans into it, remembering the first few times they kissed. “You can kiss me any time you want.”

“Okay!” Mikey grins and leans up to peck Ray on the lips once, twice, three times. When he stops, Ray chuckles, and leans in to brush his nose against Mikey’s. Mikey brushes back. 

“You’re cute,” Ray says, and Mikey beams. They’ve gone a little off track, but it feels natural. Like the two of them might have been in a different lifetime. “Are you still hurting? We don’t have to do anything if you’re feeling okay.”

Mikey tilts his head, considering. “No, but… I still wanna try it. So I know for next time.” Mikey flutters his eyelashes, going for innocent, and Ray plays along. Ray’s good at this game. 

“Good idea,” he says, nodding sagely. “So, I’m going to put my hand on you, and I’m going to move my hand up and down. It might make you want to move your hips. If you do, that’s okay… sometimes that’s part of the fun.”

“Oh, okay.” Mikey keeps a straight face, as if seriously considering the idea for the first time. As if he doesn’t know what a handjob is… not that he thinks Ray will call it that. Mikey puts on his most innocent look and asks, “Have you done this before? For other boys?”

Ray’s face turns bright red at that, and Mikey has to withhold a laugh. Ray recovers quickly. 

“Y-yes. Friends sometimes do this for each other.”

“Ohhhh.” Mikey pauses for a moment, then asks, “Are we friends?”

“Of course!” There’s no hesitation, and Mikey loves that. Ray smiles fondly down at him. “You’re my best friend, Mikes. But you’re also my brother, and that comes first.”

Now it’s Mikey’s turn to heat up at the reminder of that aspect of their play. Fuck, those words are almost exactly the same as something Gerard said when they were kids, way back when. Probably more than once. They’ve always been brothers and best friends, although Gerard never knew about Mikey’s… other feelings. It’s for the best, Mikey’s sure. He’s just incredibly fortunate to have an understanding boyfriend who will go so far as to roleplay this with him. 

“You’re my best friend, too.” Mikey presses his forehead to Ray’s cheek, then rests his head on Ray’s shoulder. Ray drops a kiss onto his forehead and then reaches for the blanket, pausing to ask if he’s ready. Mikey nods.

When Ray finally wraps his hand around Mikey’s cock, it feels amazing. Probably because there’s been so much buildup to this. His hips give an involuntary jerk upward, and Ray adjusts to it easily, tightening his hand. Mikey groans. 

They get a nice rhythm going, with Ray’s hand moving up and down while Mikey rocks in counterpoint with his hips. After a little while, Ray mixes it up, bringing his hand up to cup the head of Mikey’s cock, smearing the precum down the shaft on the downstroke. It feels good, makes the slide easier. It occurs to Mikey that his younger self might be confused by this if he didn’t know what to expect. 

“I’m leaking,” he says, trying to use naïve language. Ray doesn’t pause in his ministrations, but he does nod where his head is leaning against Mikey’s. 

“Yeah, buddy. That’s gonna happen. Your erection should go away after you have an orgasm.”

Ray swipes his thumb across the tip and then collects more precum on his palm, slicking it down Mikey’s cock again. Mikey groans softly, his hips twitching. It’s getting harder to play the game, but he manages to ask, “Orgasm?”

“Um, yeah. A lot more of that stuff is gonna come out. It might feel a little intense beforehand, but it’s gonna feel so good after.”

Mikey pants and rests his head heavily on Ray’s shoulder. “Feels good now,” he breathes. He feels Ray press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Good, I’m glad. Hopefully it will feel even better soon.”

They stop talking then. Mikey angles his body toward Ray’s, and Ray picks up the pace with his hand. He strokes Mikey faster, adding a twist of his wrist here and there, taking care to pay attention to the head of Mikey’s cock every few strokes. Mikey’s mesmerized by the sight of it, the way Ray’s big hand surrounds his cock, and it feels amazing, of course, between Ray’s talented fingers and the calluses on his fingertips against the sensitive skin of Mikey’s cock. 

The tension builds and builds, and then suddenly he’s coming, groaning into Ray’s shoulder which, at some point, Mikey bit down on. Ray doesn’t complain, just strokes Mikey through his orgasm, letting go at the first whimper after Mikey has started to soften. 

“Oh, my god,” Mikey breathes. He presses a soothing kiss to Ray’s shoulder, which is a little red and has an imprint of Mikey’s teeth, but it’s not going to leave a mark. “I forgot how good a handjob could be.”

Ray chuckles against his ear. “Not in character anymore, huh?”

“Yeah, no. Cut. Over. End scene.” Mikey takes a deep breath before looking up at Ray. It’s amazing how Ray looks totally relaxed, despite the fact that Mikey _knows_ he’s still hard. “At least for now.”

Ray smiles and drops a soft kiss onto Mikey’s lips. “You wanna get cleaned up?”

“Too lazy,” Mikey murmurs. He takes Ray’s lower lip between his teeth, biting gently before letting go. “Let’s make out.”

So they do. After a minute, when the kiss gets a little more heated, Ray pauses to take off his shirt, and Mikey does the same with his pajama top. He uses it to wipe away the come smeared on his belly and the bottom of the blanket, then tosses the article of clothing on the floor. Ray’s pressed against his side, kissing his neck. Mikey hums happily.

“You wanna fuck me?”

“Always.” Ray stops kissing Mikey’s neck in favor of dragging his teeth down along the skin, making Mikey shudder. “So how lazy are you feeling? Want me to do all the work?”

“I could get behind that,” Mikey says. “Well. Maybe it would be better if _you_ got behind that.”

“Mmm, I’ll get right on that.”

Mikey rolls onto his stomach, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to continue writing the rest of the scene, but I thought it might take away from the main point of the fic, which was the age play. If there's any interest, I might be able to write a short PWP sequel.
> 
> My Dreamwidth is [here](https://caseybensullivan.dreamwidth.org/) and my bingo card is [here](https://caseybensullivan.dreamwidth.org/6601.html). Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions for my next kink fic - no promises, but ideas are always welcomed.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
